The Instant Picket Fence
by argetpixie
Summary: AU. A tiny mistake can change your life in the blink of an eye. Callie and Arizona get warped into the picket fence life.
1. Prologue

AN1: I'm new to this posting a story business, only read them so far, so yeah, no beta reader all mistakes are mine, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue

Callie Torres was having an awful day, the morning sickness was killing her, her hip replacement patient die on the table, her ex-husband was making eyes at her, her best friend was kind of piss off with her about how her pregnancy came to be, not to mention the fact that she wanted to go on the date that she couldn't go with a hot peds attending she couldn't stop thinking about and now the Chief of Surgery wanted to see her in his office. What a day.

"Morning Chief, you paged?", she greeted as she poked her head through the threshold trying to gauge the mood inside the office.

"Torres take a seat." , he motions to the chair in front of him while shuffling paper on his desk.

"Let's get straight to the point, I'm sure you are busy... Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes I have.", she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and settle back in the chair, she makes a dramatic pause looking straight at the man in front of her.

"Well?", he raises his eyebrow in exasperation.

"I will accept your offer.", she said with a cheeky grin, she knew she had made the Chief of Surgery sweat.

"Great, all you have to do is sign over here, everything we discussed is in there, the pay, the lab, the funding, everything.", he said enthusiastically, knowing he bagged the next ortho star, this will make his beloved Seattle Grace a top choice for sports medicine.

"Would you mind if I gave it a read through?",asked the latina, if she learned something from her father was to never sign something without reading it first. That had bitten her in the ass way too recently for her to take chances.

"Sure take your time, just hand it over to Patricia when you are finish, welcome officially on board Dr. Torres, and remember come September to wear navy blue.", he smirk at his own joke, he could smell the publicity.

Callie laughed, as if she could forget, sweat, blood and tears went into getting those scrubs. She shook Chief Webber hand to seal the deal, and made her way to the nearest bathroom, all this excitement gave her nausea.

She wiped her mouth with a bit of toilet paper and looked down proudly at the contract, her day was looking up.

ooooo

Arizona Robbins was having a great day, her patients were all stable, the little girl she was paged in this morning for was gonna make it, and she just beat her time on her mid morning run. And to top it off, she just witnessed Dr. Calliope Torres walking out of the chief office with the most amazing smile plastered across her face, and by God what a smile, she almost lost control of her heelys again... She had a crush on the resident for sure. That smile, those eyes, those lips... maybe she should try and ask her on that date again. Sigh.

"Arizona?", she turned around to face whoever interrupted her date planning and came face to face with her recent past.

"Oh, hey Colleen", she smiled awkwardly at her one night stand, Ortho nurse Colleen.

"So, you never called.", she said with her big brown eyes halfway fill with tears and a sad smile.

"Colleen...", Arizona sigh, her day was going so well. "Look, you knew it was never like that..."

"Excuse me.", a timid voice interrupted them. "Dr. Robbins, Michael's MRI results are back."

"Thank you Dr. Grey... I'll talk to you later." she said brushing off the nurse. "What do we got?", as soon as she asked her cell started ringing. "Lets walk.", she told the resident. "Robbins."

"Dr. Arizona Robbins?", an affected male voice asked her.

"This is she.", she answer while looking at the 12 year old films against the elevator lights.

"Good afternoon, I'm Alistair Bunt. I'm calling on behalf of One World Family, with regards of the samples you have in storage with us.", said the stuffy voice over the phone.

"I'm sorry, what is this about?", Samples? One World Family?...Tim. Shit.

"There has been an error concerning the samples to your name, we wish to meet with you as soon as you deem convenient. It is a matter of urgency.", Arizona could feel him running around in circles.

"Sir, I'm not in the Baltimore area anymore, and my work does not allow me the time to travel, I'm in Seattle at the moment...", she looked over at Lexie Grey, who was doing at awful job at giving her privacy by looking at the inspirational poster on the elevator as if they held the cure for cancer.

"That is actually quite alright, we have a clinic in Seattle, I'm actually calling you from it, as it is the branch involved in this particular case.", he said with surprise. Probably thought he will deal with this over the phone.

"Look Mr...", she was getting impatient. I don't have time for this crap.

"Bunt.", he answered dryly.

"Mr. Bunt, why don't you email me your concerns, I have a full week, and certainly cannot make time for a meeting because you made a mistake.", she knew she was being conceited, but between hospital and the new house her week was full.

"Dr. Robbins the samples that were to your name provided by one Timothy Robbins were used on an insemination 4 weeks ago, the insemination was successful.", he said with urgency and finality. Holy fucking shit.

"Does tomorrow morning works for you?", she said while pinching the bridge of her nose, her contractor Adam was going to have to wait on the kitchen. She could feel the massive headache coming like a freight train, more like a freight train about to wreck.

She looked up at the ceiling, this was going all to hell.

ooooo

A/N: Thank you for your time, please review. Also I need* a beta reader ASAP, please PM if you are interrested.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review, favorite or follow, you guys are awesome. Now I want to set somethings straight, don't want any trouble around here... see this is a FICTION piece that I write for fun and it is clearly labeled AU that for those of you who don't know, AU stands for: Argetpixie will do whatever she wants with her story Universe. My universe, my laws, my rules. The society in my universe is far more advanced than the real one, for example gay marriage is legal and Don't ask, Don't tell was abolish ages ago and so on. If you like to post GUEST reviews stating or complaining about the obvious I will not post said reviews. You have been warn. On a more pleasant note I will try and be as consistent as possible with the updates, at least once a week, if not I will let you know before hand. And also a big THANK YOU to my beta Darkwlight7, I think I posted the right one. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Arizona walked in on One World Family facilities in Seattle, she could feel the bile coming up her throat at the smiles, the hopeful sympathetic smiles she was getting from the hopeful people sitting in the waiting room, no doubt people wanting to start the family she was sure was about to be handed to her. "Good morning, how can I help you?", the cheery receptionist greeted her.

"I am Arizona Robbins, I have an appointment with Alistair Bunt.", she answered fighting the bile down.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins, please follow me. Mr. Bunt is waiting for you.", the woman led her through a small and extremely white facility to conference room B.

"Dr. Robbins, good morning.", greeted a man as soon as the doors were opened, Arizona assumed was Mr. Bunt, he was lanky, bald, well dress and she recognize the stuffy voice from yesterday. "Alistair Bunt. So pleased you could make it.", he turn on the peppy receptionist. "Thank you Mandy.", he dismissed with a smile. "Dr. Robbins please take a seat."

"Good morning, Mr. Bunt.", she replied with the same formality, he immediately slid across the table a file for her to peruse.

"I want to talk to you about your case file, Timothy Robbins, your brother I believe.", he paused waiting for confirmation, Arizona nodded. "Left a total of 6 viable sperm samples, of which one was recently used.", he paused again to make sure Arizona was listening. "As it states in the weaver it was a private donation for your future family and as such was not among our public profiles, the problems comes when a staff member misread a B for an 8. The insemination was carried out in this facilities four week ago as of yesterday.", he paused wanting to make sure that the woman in front of him was absorbing the information, he saw understanding and horror in her blue eyes and keep going. "As you might already figure out this is a special case, since there will be a matter of custody pertaining to this pregnancy. We are currently talking to the other party affected to discuss options."

Arizona was speechless... some random woman is having my would be baby that I never wanted in the first place... HOLY CRAP. She did the only thing she could at this moment, laugh.

"Ok, ok, first, you will be hearing from my lawyers.", she chuckled. "Now, you are telling me that a woman in the next room is having my baby... a woman that might be married, that is straight, that might be homophobic, is having my baby, a baby with another woman. This is priceless, so rich, this is going to go so well, this is perfect for me. Thank you, you just, thank you.", she was still laughing and Alistair Bunt was looking at her like he might call the nearest psych ward in a moment.

"Dr. Robbins please lets discuss the option that we have here, the custody process..."

"Mr. Bunt, I'm through talking to you. I want to talk to this woman and I guess her husband, will you ask them if they will meet me now? The rest you can take it up to my lawyer.", she said with an icy tone while texting said lawyer, her bout of laughter long gone.

"I'm afraid that our confidentiality agreement...", he tried to reason with her.

Arizona bolted from her seat before anyone could stop her. This was a small facility the woman was in the other room, how hard can it be to find which? She went directly to Conference Room A and threw open the door. Her jaw immediately hit the floor.

"Dr. Robbins!", Alistair bumped into her back. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ferguson, I couldn't stop her. Please Dr. Robbins follow me."

"Calliope... erm... Dr. Torres, are you... are you?", she could feel her tongue swelling, her breathing ragged, Calliope Torres was here with red eyes, tears stains on her face and a piss off face, she could bet money that she was the woman carrying her child. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT._

"I need to talk to you.", was all she was able to say, feeling faint all of the sudden.

"Arizona what are you doing here?", she eyed the man behind the blonde and the austere and avian like woman in front of her and her eyes bulged. "Will you leave us alone?", she asked the staff members. Arizona stood still by the door, not moving a muscle afraid of what might happen if she did. Callie looked gobsmacked, her face a little pale, then she looked at Arizona directly in the eyes, brown on blue. Callie ran to the nearest trash can.

"You are having my baby.", was the only thing Arizona could think of saying, her mind not able to process the situation as fast as she would like, Callie's retching not helping her. She felt like she drank a bottle of Jack Daniels the night before and as a result her brain was made of cotton balls.

"I'm having my baby, only mine.", said Callie seriously, looking furiously through her bag.

"You wouldn't go out on a date with me because of it.", Arizona said with a bitter smile, remembering the kiss they share in the dirty bathroom at Joe, that amazing kiss and the taste of this woman were definitely fresh on her mind.

"I know.", the latina unknowingly on the same page. They reach a stalemate, Arizona moved to sit in front of Callie, silence engulfing them for a moment.

"You are having my baby.", she stated again.

"I know. Arizona...", she popped a mint in her mouth and offered one to the blonde, Arizona decline sure if she put anything in her mouth she will lose her battle with her bile. "I don't know what we should do. What are we going to do?", Callie looked down at her hands on top of the conference table. "I wanted to have this for me, this baby, this baby was just mine, you know...", she took a deep breath. "... but I understand that the 'stuff' was yours?", she asked looking at the blonde for an explanation.

"My brother's, we are...were... twins, he wanted me to have a family, he was hell bent on it, this was his idea you know? Putting his stuff away for my family, 'Same DNA in a more biologically friendly package for baby making'. It used to drive me crazy when he said that crap.", she got a small smile from the latina.

"He passed?", she never knew, the blonde when talking about her brother always did so in present time.

"2 years next month, Iraq.", was the only thing she would say.

"Were you there with him?", she asked already knowing that the blonde had serve in the military a couple of years ago.

"No, I was on leave, he was going to join me two days later.", she averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry.", she only got a nod in response. "What are we going to do?", this was like pulling teeth.

"We should get legal advice.", said Arizona simply, Callie nodded in agreement. "I already contacted my lawyer, eh, he is a friend of mine, I asked him if he could meet me today. We should probably call the hospital."

"Do you want part in this?", she shift gears, she had to know, her insecurities already swimming in her mind. "I need to know Arizona, if you are in this you have to be all in."

Arizona took a moment to answer, she tilt her head to the side and bit her lip. Callie straightforwardness unsettling her. She had never wanted a baby, but there was one on the way. She was made a lesbian for a reason and it was to avoid this kind of situation, yet here she was, with an unplanned baby on the way. "Yes.", she finally answered honestly. "I know it's not what you want, this kinda sucks for me too, but the baby is 'mine', it's meant to be mine and I want to be there... Oh God I'm gonna be a mother.", she let her head fall into her hands, she took deep breath dizziness and nausea battling for dominance.

"This is crazy.", Callie said, laughter bubbling fort. "This is fucking crazy, I mean shouldn't something like this happen after at least a one night stand?", she said with mirth in her eyes.

"We can pencil that in if you want.", said Arizona without thinking and froze. Callie laughed harder.

"I'll have it in mind during the second trimester.", Arizona blushed hard her dimples popping in a bashful smile, oh universe, of all the women on this green Earth.

They shyly looked at each other across the table and Callie wondered not for the first time, how natural was the playfulness and flirty vibe she shared with the blonde doctor... Sure they were just colleagues, but they have gone as far as monopolizing each other and even a little kissing in the bar dirty bathroom in a drinking outing at Joe's. A beep interrupted their staring contest.

"Its Michael, um the lawyer, he can meet us in half an hour... is that ok? I mean I understand if you want your own legal advice, I'm sorry, I just..."

"Arizona."

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you, I'm not going to fight you for the baby, this baby no matter how you looked at it is your family too.", she said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you.", she smiled softly at the brunette, she was glad for the small miracle that someone like Calliope Torres was the other woman in this disaster, if there was something that she was sure was that the Latina had a big heart. "You are good peeps", she said dimples popping.

"Right. So, shall we?", she asked with a helpless smile, _God deliver me from the dimples!_

_ooooo_

"Phoenix!", said the man behind the desk, he was wearing a dark tailor suit with a red tie, and was very handsome, Callie watch as he rounded the desk to hug a smiling Arizona.

"Hey Mike.", they parted and Arizona turned around to looked at Callie. "Michael, this is Dr. Callie Torres. Callie, the Devil Advocate Michael Jones.", Callie shook his hand with a polite smile.

"Oh Phoenix you are far too kind.", he smiled winningly at Callie. "Nice to meet you Dr. Torres."

"Callie please.", she said with an easy smile, he was oozing charm and his southern accent was just helping along.

"So, go on take a seat.", he rounded his desk and pulled out a file. He started laughing. "Oh, Zona leave it to you to knock another woman up by accident. If Red was here he would be rolling on the floor from laughter."

"You are doing just fine on your own, now, what can we do, or have to do.", asked the blonde rolling her eyes.

He ignored her and keep talking. "This feels like one of his pranks. He would call it, The Picket Fence. Instant picket fence.", he spare a glance at the women in front of him and couldn't hold the belly laugh.

"Yes hilarious, now, business.", Arizona demanded and rolled her eyes at Callie, who just smile in amusement at the bickering.

"Right...fine, fine. I talked to my colleague Kim Mitsuko about the civil lawsuit against this people, she said you have it in the bag, just by breaking their own privacy policy, they are done for and if you agree she could file by the end of the day."

"Fine by me, Callie I know you must have other legal representation but...", she paused knowing that she didn't have to finish that sentence to get her point across.

"No, not really, I wouldn't mind if she represented me as well.", she said a little unsure, her current financial mishap crossing her mind.

"I would give her a call, as for what I can do for you. Everything is pretty clear, One World Family faxed me your case file and Tim renounced his paternal rights over any pregnancy conceived with the samples, so you are in the clear with that for adoption. Now if there is a third party in this...", he said looking at Callie. "I want you to know that Arizona by law is entitle to adoption as she was the intended parent."

"No worries, there is just me.", she said smiling at the protective tone of the lawyer.

"Great! So, next, filing for adoption, as you know even if you are the intended parent you have to file for second parent adoption you both being women an all. It will be a lengthy process I'm not going to lie to you, Social Services will be visiting at least twice before the birth and as many after if not more at both of your place of residence. Now...gay rights have come a far way, we know this, but the system is still catching up on family law..." , he paused again for effect. "Arizona, Callie. It is not impossible to obtain this adoption the way things are, but, it is kind of frown upon, especially because you are same sex adopting parents, to bring a child into what they call a 'broken home'. My recommendation as your legal advisor will be to get a marriage licence and to move in together, I know, I know." he said looking at the appalled faces in front of him. "But it is the best way, this will be already complicated if you were to be married. But apart, it could take years and a lot of money to complete the process."

ooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Callie and Arizona were sitting on a booth in a little dinner just around the corner of Michael's office. They sat facing each other, both women deep in thoughts as their conversation with Michael replayed in their minds over and over again.

"So." started Arizona collecting the perspiration off of her glass of ice tea.

"So," answered Callie, looking right into the other woman eyes.

"It's just a piece of paper, right?," she said chirpily, trying to smile, this wasn't what came into mind when she thought about proposing to another woman to marry her.

"Right." the latina said crestfallen.

"I mean, it could save us a bunch of grief, rocking back and forth at the edge of her seat.

"I know. I agree." said Callie, not believing she was going be married again and this time they weren't even dating. Flirting, a kiss on a dirty bar bathroom, and a ridiculous attraction that at this point couldn't do anything but complicate things between them, that was all they had.

"We would move in together and I'll be there to care for you, run to the store in the middle of the night kind of helping, you know.", she tried to smile.

"I know you will.", reassured the latina knowing of the blonde caring nature.

"So, we are getting married?", Arizona smiled sadly partly knowing what the other woman was thinking, the latina recent history not a secret from the blonde, she reach out for Callie hand and hold it between both of hers, a familiar bolt of electricity ran between them, making the women eyes avert simultaneously. "We're gonna be okay."

"I hope so." Callie gave her a squeeze thanking the blonde for the confort.

"How do you want to go about this?", she asked, still holding on to the brunette left hand. Still trying to avoid eye contact, things were complicated enough as they were, lusting after her baby mama wasn't going to make it easier.

"We could go to City Hall and just put down our signature and make it official.", she looked at the time on her cellphone. "If we go now we can do it today."

Arizona looked at the latina looking at the placemat, she looked so defeated, she looked exactly like the blonde felt. Things were going at warp speed down a black hole. Totally out of their control.

"No, lets just stay here for a little while.", that she could control, the when.

"But Arizona..."

"No. Listen we have tomorrow, today... Today we will sit here order lunch and talk and then we will...", she looked around and saw a ways down a frozen yogurt parlor. "Have frozen yogurt.", she smiled at the brunette. "This is our first date.",she concluded dimples popping.

"What are you talking about, a date...", the blonde interrupted her again.

"Yes, our first date, we are getting married and having a baby, so we at least should have a first date.", she said seriously.

Callie laughed at the silly blonde. "Whatever you say.", she looks at her companion who was almost bouncing off the bench.

"What is your favorite color?", Callie burst out laughing, if anything the blonde was going to make this interesting.

"We should talk. You know details.", said Arizona sitting back down handing the brunette her hazelnut yogurt. They were sitting on a bench under a tree in the park across the street.

"I can't believe you are a vanilla person.", she was honestly surprised by the blondes choice, she was sure she was going to return with a brightly colored novelty ice cream kids killed for.

"I'll have you know that vanilla is a classic, and the vendor didn't have the itzacadoozie."

"Right. Of course.", she smiled. "So... what do we need to sort out, don't we need to make a list or something?"

"I guess, we could start by deciding where are we going to live. I just got a house, is in Leschi about ten minutes from the hospital is halfway remodeled but is home.", offered the blonde.

"Well, I'm kinda living in Yang's living room right now."

"What? Why?"

"Well when I learned I was pregnant I told my father about the clinic and the insemination and the fact that I had decided to have this baby by myself, and well my father disown me, so now I have no apartment and no car. I guess his bisexual daughter having a 'bastard child' was the straw that broke the camel's back.", she licked her ice cream bitterly.

"What? How... Callie what were you going to do with a baby in Yang's living room? And what do you mean disown?"

"I wasn't going to stay there, I make fellow in september, I'll just be 7 months in, plenty of time to move.", she said with a smile. "And I kinda didn't plan to get pregnant on my first try. And disown means my father cut me off from my family, and my trust fund.", she retorted matter of factly.

"Never mind that, you will move in with me then.", the blonde answered the smile. "And we are getting married, you are not gonna have a baby out of wedlock, maybe your father..."

"Nop.", Callie interrupted the blonde. "You see my family is extremely catholic so, this doesn't fix it.", she added sadly. "I'm on my own."

"You have me, and you have my family and you have your friends, I know is not the same but you are not alone."

"What would your parents say?", the brunette asked worried.

"Well I'm guessing shocked at first... Really shocked. Then my mom is going to be over the moon, she would want to talk to you all the time to tell you all about Robbins babies, like the fact that they most often than not come in pairs."

"Pairs?"

"Twins, boy and girl usually. You see I have 6 other brothers and sisters from my dad's first marriage. There is one pair of twin boys and one boy and girl... then there is Tim and I, twins. Its kind of a tradition."

"You have six brothers and sisters?"

"Yep, half brothers and sisters, oldest one is 17 years my senior and her oldest son is just a year younger than me. She also has a pair of twins", she said with a smile. "I have a huge family. Last count I had 11 nieces and nephews. So, don't be surprised if my sisters or my brothers for that matter drop by to meet you or are calling you constantly, I'm the baby. ", she informed with a huge smile dimples popping.

"I'm used to huge families I'm latina.",she smiled back.

"We're Irish on my dad side and my momma's french, she is a southern lady through and through.", she added as an explanation.

"What about your dad?", Callie suddenly wondered.

"The Colonel, well he most likely will be shock the most, then he will be all doomsday prepper and then my momma's excitement will bubble over him and he will be excited to be a Granddaddy again. Don't you worry about him, he is a softy that Colonel Dimples.", she joked displaying her own set of apparently Robbins dimples. "My oldest sister Kate, will try and give you a hard time though, she is after all the leader of the Robbins broad, she approves or disapproves what the rest of us do. But don't worry she will love you, we can skype with all of them soon."

"Can't wait.", she was feeling nervous but her curiosity over the inner workings of Arizona's family was more powerful.

"So you will move in with me, you can have the master bedroom and we will go on Sunday to get you a car.", the blonde state out of the blue.

"What, what Sunday? Why Sunday?", asked the brunette appalled, she had the feeling that it was another one of the blonde idiosyncrasy coming in play.

"'Cause Sunday is the best day to buy a car.", she said dimples popping.

"You can't buy me a car, nor you have to give me your room, I can have any room.", she said a little daze by the dimples.

"Yes I can, and yes you can. You are housing another human being you need the space plus I just recently painted the other rooms, I can't have you sleeping in there with fumes and as for the car, what do you plan to do to go to work? Walk?"

"If I have to.", she retorted stubbornly.

"Don't be silly Calliope, I can afford it and you can pay me back in September if it makes you feel better.", her dimples popping full force at the sense of victory, the latina quickly losing her steam at her line of reasoning.

"I hope the baby has your dimples.", she said randomly gently poking the closest dimple.

"These are weapons, no baby should have this added cuteness, I mean how are we suppose to say no!", she said eyes alight with laughter. "I have a gaggle of nieces and nephew with this puppies and they are just impossible."

"I don't care, I'm already in trouble", Callie said looking at the blonde pointedly.

"Really?", she said hopefully.

"No.",she lied with a shy smile.

"Whatever, lets talk cars, we will need a family car anyways... you know like a tank or something, for the baby.", she said with a smile. "I can't fucking believe I'm having a baby."

"No, I'm having the baby. You are back up.", she lightly shove the blonde with her shoulder.

"Geez, thanks."

ooooo


End file.
